save_the_creepypastasfandomcom-20200215-history
Demon
Creator: me *credit me . . Demons whole past starts in a secret base like area 51. He didn't know what name of the base was. He couldn't even care about what it was not after what they have done to him. It all started when he was breed as a pup in that time humans were experimenting with super soldier ideas though they needed test subjects non human to test on. Of course they went with let's experiment with animals first in secret idea. They did horrid things to him testing different temperatures to see how he will survive, making him breath different gasses, getting shot by many things and worse. sadly snice he was just an animal at that time some of his body parts couldn't stand the torment and would fall victim to the testing so they decided to knock him out and do drastic measures. Once demon woke up he found himself in a room with white walls and a strong light above him. Demon:... ???: So your awake. Demon:? He looked around still weak from everything and found a guy in a labcoat sitting before him. though he couldn't see the guys face ???: you must be wondering what happened i guess or maybe you can just ask.... Demon: i've tried speaking but you guys don't listen! ???: very good. huh?...they can hear me? Demon always tried to comunicate with them but they never listened. Demon: how...can you hear me? ???: Well...it's a long story so i'll cut it short we really wanted to finish our research and you were so close to getting us there...not like those other subjects we had you were the only one... we had to act fast so while you were unconsious...we did a little ritual on you and now your an immortal. Demon just gives a questioning look. ???: i know i know it's confusing because I didn't give you all the details but now you can't die. ???: seems you have nothing to say so that is clear, anyways you seem to be regaining energy how about trying to stand up and wag your tail for me? Demon: why should I? ???: Just do ...please or i'll force you to. He points to a cattle prod in his hand. I didn't see that in his hand befo....Demon gets up and sways his tail only to find out they felt different not only that his insides felt the same... werid. ???: I can tell you've noticed. Demon: What have you done to me!? ???: Well before we did the ritual your body was badly damaged... we saved what we could the rest...well we replaced them with mechanical millitary parts. Like i said you were the closest thing we had to finishing we had to do everything we could. After a few more questions and choppy answeres later that day they took Demon into a bigger room with electronics, games, Tvs, Movies and different guns from small to ones you don't want to meet in person. They started showing him all the technics of what he can do like He can copy pratically any weapon on his tail and use it as it's intended to be used. He can also jump into any game, TV show or movie that his victim likes, watches his victims likes and dislikes in characters, then Demon can choose one,pretend to be that charater without the human noticing the change and jumps out of it to kill that victim. This is him now. He is part of the creepypastas and of course living with them has made him come out with a few new tricks up his sleeve. Can you guess what they are?